part 2 Keri VS Zoe KORPS VS Zoe
by georgiaw57
Summary: KORPS have a plan to kill Zoe written by myself and Rosieposie511
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is part 2 Keri VS Zoe, I hope people enjoy this book as it took **

**rosieposie511 and myself such a long time to come up with ideas oh I forgot **

**to tell you rosieposie511 is now going to be helping me write this book You **

**can PM ether one of us if you have any ideas for the book also I will now **

**have a question for you guys to answer I will tell you the question at the end **

**of the book.**

**3 Days after Frank and Stella's Wedding**

"TOM,ZOE hurry up you will be late for school" Yelled Stella from the kitchen, she

heard running down the stairs, after about a minute Tom and Zoe ran into the

kitchen 

"Bet you" laughed Zoe 

"Shut up" said Tom "so mum, what are we going to do about KORPS" 

"What about KORPS?" Frank asked joining in on the conversation 

"I think what Tom means is that, why do KORPS want to kill me so bad?" explained

Zoe 

"Yeah that's what I mean" said Tom 

"That is one question that will never be answered I think that we should talk more

about this after you get home from school. Now you two go to school," said Stella.

When Tom and Zoe were walking to school they were grabbed and attacked by

some KORPS agents, Tom manages to get away in minutes but left Zoe and because

she had such a strong hand gripping to her she only just managed to escape.

Tom's POV

When Zoe and I finally got to school we headed straight to the base and discussed

with the others about the incident that had occurred to Zoe and me. After talking we

all seemed to wonder why KORPS now want Zoe and how they will do whatever it

takes to get her .

**So guys what did you think please review as we will both enjoy **

**reading what you guys have to say also you can PM any one of us **

**if you have an idea for us to add to the book .**

**The question is what was the best MI high series ever please **

**answer in the reviews box below.**


	2. the kiddnaping

**Hi guys I hope you enjoyed the first chapter I am going to keep the question the same until the next chapter. Remember the question is what your favourite MI high series is. Enjoy! **

**At home with Frank, Stella, Zoe and Tom**

"Mum, Dad we have something to say," Tom said as him and

Zoe came inside "yeah what's up?" Stella replied.

Zoe's POV

After talking Mum and Dad said that we shouldn't be worried

because they probably won't be after us again as we have

proven that we have real potential with fighting. I really hope

that they are correct because between you and me I don't want

to go back to KORPS.

ZAN date

Today as going to be an awesome day for Dan and Zoe

because they were going on their first date as a couple.

"Are you enjoying this?" Dan asked Zoe as they started to eat

strawberries dipped in chocolate, "mhum," Zoe said because

she had a mouthful of food, Dan then laughed.

Dan's POV

After half an hour a car made Zoe and me turn the car had

done a 360 degree burn out, when I turned around Zoe smiled

at me that made me feel happy and glad that I have a great

girlfriend.

Zoe's POV

While Dan and I were watching the guy doing burn outs

somebody grabbed me but I didn't see who had grabbed me

because they came from behind me. As I was being dragged

across the ground I saw that I was being replaced by a robotic

replica.

After the incident that occurred Dan took the replica home and

gave her a hug goodbye luckily it wasn't a kiss otherwise Dan

would have got electrocuted.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review I like to **

**hear what you have to say don't forget to answer the **

**question "what is your favourite series" **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys this is chapter 3 written by Rosieposie511 including some of my own ideas. Enjoy**

**Best review so far**

**OMG what is going to happen next?**

**Arghhhh please update soon i'm chwing my sisters arm off not knowing!**

**Han xxxxxxxxx**

**Thanks HanStephanie19 I am really happy that your enjoying this book we hope you enjoy this **

**chapter. **

Zoe's P.O.V

Unknown location

I wake up suddenly in a dark cell like room,after a few minutes I yell out "hello, is anyone there?". All I

remember is watching the car doing burn outs and that someone grabbed me. I was being dragged away

when I saw the replica that I was being replaced with, and a few seconds later I got knocked out. 'I can't

be at KORPS, can I?' I asked myself. What if no one ever finds out that I am gone because of the replica

that replaced me. I no think about what are some ways that I can escape. There has to be a window or

something in here. My thoughts are suddenly interpreted by the cell door opening, but I couldn't see who

the person was since it was so dark "finally she's awake," said the person, they sounded familiar, too

familiar.

Tom's P.O.V

At home a day after Dan and Zoe's date

I was sitting at my desk, with my laptop, when my phone rang. It was Dan.

Tom: Yo Danny boy,what's up?

Dan: Nothing, just wondering if you would like to come over?

Tom:Sure,I will just ask. Zoe's over at Neisha's so I should be able to go,just hold on a sec.

(Tom runs down stairs)

"Dad," I yell "can I go over to Dans for a bit?" "sure, but be back before dark," "ok," I yell whilst running

back upstairs to myroom.

Dan: So can you come over or not?

Tom: Yep be there soon

Dan: Bye

I hang up and get my jacket before leaving.

Zoe's P.O.V

"get her!" says a voice, as someone comes out of of the dark shadows. I see Roly, I stare at him, then the

other person appears and to my surprise it's Keri. "What do you want with me?" I ask "you know sister,"

that's the only thing Keri said before she and Roly drag me out of the room. Theynthen drag me into

another room, where the Crime minister was standing in the middle of the room. "ah V95 right on time,"

she said "time for what?" I ask curiously "for payback,"she laughed evilly, I gulped this wasn't going to

be fun.

Dans P.O.V

The reason why I called Tom around was because he might know what's wrong with Zoe. I could hear

Tom knock at the doorso I answered it. Once Tom and I were in my room I told him about Zoe. "yeah

when she got home yesterday she was acting weird she even forgot where her room was," Tom said "and

that's not all she was talking like a robot, well sort of it was as if she was a replica of Zoe or something,"

then it struck me "you don't think it is, do you?"I asked getting worried "it's the only reasonable and

believeable explanation," Tom replied looking as if he was about to be sick, "who do you think did it," I

asked already knowing the answer, "KORPS," Tom answered staring into know where.

**So what did you think? I am sorry if I have left you at a cliffhanger, also please review and **

**remember you can PM any one of us if you have something you want to be added to the book or if **

**you have any questions. Until next time bye.**


	4. really tiny

**Hi guys this is a really, really small chapter but it seemed like HanStephanie19 needed more so this **

**small chapter is dedicated to her. Enjoy**

Zoe's P.O.V

"my friends will come and find me,I just know it!"I yell out "huh,non,no,no, you are so dumb V95 your

stupid friends won't realise that you are gone because we replaced you with a robotic replica," after the

Crime minister said that she let out an evil cackle 'I know they will come,I just know it.

With Tom and Dan

No one's P.O.V

"Tom we have to go and tell Frank and Stella, NOW!" Dan said to Tom after the conversation that they

had previously had(that's in chapter 3) "then let's get moving,"

When the twosome arrive at Tom's house

"hi Dan," Frank said in a happy mode as the boys walked up to him, but when he saw the boys

expressions he added "what happened?" "it's Zoe," Dan began "she's been kidnapped by KORPS,"

I hope you enjoyed this tiny chapter, please review even though this was pretty tiny but I promise chapter

5 will be hell long. I'm sorry that I left another cliffhanger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys this is chapter 5 so enjoy. **

"What!"Frank said "but Zoe's at Aneisha's," "Zoe's robotic replica is with Neish, not Zoe," Tom corrected

Frank "call Aneisha and tell her to come over and bring Zoe with her," Frank said "already on it," Dan said.

Zoe's P.O.V at KORPS

I already know my escape plan,I thought of it when Keri and Roly shoved me back in my cell,I am going

to wait for a guard to come in then I will knock him out,run out of the cell then keep going straight until

the flight of stairs, I go up the stairs, turn right and there is an open door, I remember that from when I

last got captured by KORPS.

Back with Frank and the others

"Frank I heard that this is a replica of Zoe," Aneisha said as she pointed at the replica "yes, who told

you?" Frank asked "Dan told me," Aneisha replied.

Zoe's P.O.V at KORPS

I have just knocked out the guard and I am now running, there's a guard coming up ahead so I also knock

him out. Once I exit KORPS I run a kilometre down the road I see the main street that the school is

located on but I decide not to go there and head straight home. When I arrive at our front door I see the

team (including my robotic replica) is in there,so I unlock the door with my key and enter. When the team

finally realise that I am there they all run up to me and give me a huge hug, Tom and Aneisha give me a

kiss on the cheek and I even manage to get a kiss on the lips from Dan. I am now thinking that tomorrow

will be the best day ever!

**Is Zoe right about tomorrow being the best day ever? **

No one's P.O.V

Today was a normal school day for the team,no missions, no nothing. The team planned to meet at the

front of the school but Aneisha didn't turn up, why? Well this is why.

Aneisha's P.O.V

I was walking past the park on my way to school when 5 KORPS agents came from behind and grabbed

me,I couldn't fight back because they had both arms and both legs of mine. 'Oh no this is not going to be

good,' after thinking that my whole world went black.

**I hope you enjoyed. **

**Please review I love to hear what you have to say.**

**Until next time bye.**


	6. tribute

This isn't a chapter it's a tribute to Robin Williams who died age 63 on Monday the 11th of August 2014 he was a comedian who had main roles in , the crazy ones and other incredible movies.

The only reason he died was because he committed suicide I don't know why and his last twitter message was sent to his daughter pledging love to her.

May you rest in peace Robin Williams you were one of the greatest actors on Earth.

You may write tribute messages in the reviews.

Georgiaw57


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter was written by Rosieposie511 enjoy.**

Aneisha walked past the park on her way to school when 5 KORPS agents come from behind and grab her, she couldn't fight back because they had both her arms and legs 'oh no, this is not going to be good' and after thinking that her world went black…

(Tom's P.O.V)

School Gates

"Guys where's Neish?" I ask, I'm starting to get a bit worried we told her to meet us here 10 minutes before the bell and it's already been 9 minutes, the bell will go of any second

"Maybe she's sick?" Zoe suggested

"Maybe" I said "but Neish would have rang up and told us if she wasn't coming wouldn't she…"

"It is a little strange" said Dan "let's go tell Frank and Stella" we all ran down to HQ to see dad standing near the computer with mum

"MUM, DAD" yells Zoe

"Zoe, what's wrong" mum asks "Dan, Tom?"

"Aneisha…We can't find aneisha" I say puffed out "She's not at… school"

"Yeah because she's sick she rang and told us this Morning" said dad

"Oh ok" Dan said

"Now get to school" they both say, as we walk back to the lift.

As we part to go to our different class's I realise something is not right, Neish would have rang one of us if she was sick not mum and dad, I decide to skip class and go to Aneisha's house to see if she's really there or not, as I get to the park I see a school bag laying on the ground, but it was something about the school bag that made me stop, I walk over to it and realise it's Aneisha's…

I look around but I can't see her anywhere. I knew what has happened but I didn't want to believe it Aneshia's gone.

(Aneisha's P.O.V)

KORPS HQ

I wake up realising that I'm in a dark room not at school 'Great' I thought 'KORPS have me' I look around to see if anyone else is in the room but I can't see anyone since it's pitch black "HELP" I yell but I don't really know why "IS ANYONE THERE" I fall back onto the ground and curl up into a little ball, I hope the others figure out I'm gone soon. Do they even know I'm gone? Did KORPS replace me with a replica?

My legs and arms are hurting so much because the KORPS agents grabbed me so hard when I was at the park…

I hear voices outside the room I think its Keri's voice and someone else as well, they open the door and see a familiar body being chucked into the room before they close the door again.

I crawl over to the body to see who it is, but all that comes out of my mouth is "Tom…"


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter was written by myself as rosieposie511 can no longer help, but enjoy.**

Tom's P.O.V

Dan, Zoe and I were looking at the park for evidence that Aneisha was kidnapped and as I was searching a KORPS agent karate chopped the back of my head then I fell to the ground and ended up here, on the cold hard concrete floor with a crying Aneisha hugging me and screaming "your alive, your alive!" I think she burst my ear drums by saying that, but anyway this is no laughing matter were locked in a tiny cell at KORPS with a tiny supply of food each day and we sleep either on top of the blanket preventing our backs from being on the cold concrete floor or sleep on the concrete and have a blanket over us to keep us warm at night when its 1 degrees in the cell.

**I hope you enjoyed this small chapter and also head to my profile and vote on my poll if you haven't already.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is chapter 9, I'm only updating this a lot so I can finish this and update other books more often, enjoy.**

Dan's P.O.V

We were at the park and when it was time to go we couldn't find Tom anywhere "KORPS," Zoe and I said in unison Zoe started to cry so I went to her side and kissed her on the cheek, she had lost her best friend and brother and who knows maybe she will lose me, will she?

Keri's P.O.V

We now have Tom so we now need Dan for the plan to work. Our plan is to capture all Zoe's friends and that will lure her in then we connect her to wires then we flick the switch that controls the death machine that the wires are for.

**I hope you liked this chapter please review cause lately I have had no reviews and that's basically the only thing that keeps me writing this book.**


	10. Chapter 10

Dan's P.O.V.

We went back to the park to look for clues so Zoe and I went separate ways. After an hour Zoe spoke "I found Tom's spypod," so I was on my way back to her when I was blindfolded from behind and then I felt myself being shoved into something before blacking out.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the last chapter of this book so enjoy.**

Zoe had just found out that Dan had been kidnaped so she went to KORPS without her parents knowing.

When she arrived she saw a board in the hall and saw TOM and ANIESHA room 207 and then she saw down the bottom DAN room 208 so she rushed to the rooms but when she arrived they weren't there and she turned around to see KORPS agents. They ran up to her and caught her before injecting a needle into her arm and as her body slumped to the ground they called Keri and Roly and told them to set up the death machine.

When Zoe awoke she was hooked up to the death machine and she had her friends surrounding her before the machine turned on and started up


End file.
